In order to promote maximum lawn growth and thickness, it is desirable to remove the thatch layer of a lawn and various forms of thatch removal devices heretofore have been provided. Some of the most effective thatch removal devices include horizontal rotatably mounted drums or similar structures including generally radial tines, but these types of thatch removal devices must be advanced very slowly over a lawn. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of lawn thatch removal device whereby at least major portions of the thatch layer of a lawn may be removed in a minimum of time.
Examples of previously known forms of thatch removal device as well as similar structures including at least some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,441, 2,739,396, 2,990,021, 3,237,324 and 3,765,159.